Pretty in Punk
by Lexeaus
Summary: KarinKenta of course. and another as well, but thats a secret. might actually do 3 or more if i get creative enough. will be like Shakespeare: EVERYONE gets together. anyway, not just romance, will be actionystoryish too. itll be cool, read x smiles x
1. teenagers?

I don't own Karin (if your American, Chibi Vampire, same deal). Just happened to have read the manga scans online. This picks up after the end of volume 7, with Kenta and Karin on the bench. I wouldn't suggest reading up to that point before starting this, just so you're up to date. Kinda an alternate way to continue after 7, since the scanlating seems slow. This takes place about 3 days after that, starting at 1:00 in the morning. Anyway, disclaimer over? I suppose so. Oh, and I kinda left my last series out to dry, I know. I don't PLAN on doing that with this one, but it could always happen if I eventually lose interest. Just as a prior warning. I'll try to find some way to wrap this up before too long though, so I don't have a worry of that. ONWARD!!!

to any readers of my last one, I MAY continue it, may not, decides on if i get more inspiration. it ran dry after that mistle toe scene, actually only plan i had for the series so far. sry :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town mall. In a small, dimly lit alley just off the main entrance of said mall was a lonely bat hanging from the rafters, watching a dramatic scene unfold. It's powerful eyes were focused on two figures: one, the semi-young Ren Maaka, pinned to the ground; and the other the man pinning him to the ground with one large, bat-like wing extending from his back under a cloak and pushing down on Ren's chest. On Ren's face is an expression of shock, disbelief, and something strangely like fear. Ren shouts something, and the other figure simply pushes his one wing harder, sliding Ren slightly backwards along the ground. All of this information was being relayed back to a house on top of a hill somewhere in the middle of the park. Specifically, her daughter, Anju, is showing it through the bat's eyes to Carrera Marker, Ren's mother.

"Henry," she said drawling, "You might want to come look at this…"

Henry Marker was her husband. Like the rest of their family, a vampire, and a bit of a subordinate to Carrera.

"What is it dear?" he asked while running over from the kitchen. "Oh, is that Ren, wh-…" After a short pause and his face slowly turning red with anger… "WHO is THAT!? He has the GALL to toss around MY son!? This is inexcusable!" And with a huff, he was already flying out the window into town.

"See Anju? Men are so easy…"

"But mother, shouldn't we try to figure out who that vampire is, and why he is in the middle of a fight with Ren? I wasn't even aware that there were other vampires in this area, much less one that looks as young as this one. I thought none of the other vampire mothers had been able to get pregnant?"

"They haven't. And I know exactly who it is, he's much older than he seems. He is powerful enough to have wings after all. I'm just curious as to how your father will handle this actually. I love him dearly, but he can't always jump into every fight he wants. He's definitely outmatched this time…"

"Oh, well alright then. I'll keep the bat hiding there. Should we wake Karin?"

"No, she'll meet him tomorrow." And Mrs. Marker walked off somewhere into the house, presumably to pour a glass of 'blood of a liar.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mooooommmmmm!"

"Yes Anju?" cried a voice from somewhere else in the house.

"You might want to take a look at this," came the obviously smirked our response.

Carrera walked in and looked at wan Anju was pointing it. It was the alley scene again, but it looked much different. "I take it Henry arrived?"

"Mhm. That's him hanging from the clothes line on the third floor. The big bat-looking shape. He just flew in and before I knew what happened was tied there. A bit pathetic really."

"No, your great uncle is just very old, despite his young composure, and fairly strong. I recognized his flaming red hair at once. Very rare on a vampire. But it looks as if he's decided to go with a more... modern hairstyle. He's like your father's mother, he prefers to look like a 17 year old."

"Oh, your uncle?"

"Yes. The only member of my family I've really ever known that well or I know is alive. So your father is struggling with the clothes line, where is your brother?"

"He's unconscious. When dad showed up, uncle used his wing to toss him sideways, and Ren ran into a wall."

"Okay, I think I'll go clear things up. Your great uncle is stable, but he doesn't know who they are, and I'd prefer to avoid a real fight. Be right back dear," she said with a smile.

"One question, why does he only have one wing if he's an elder vampire?"

"I'll let him explain that," Carrera said mysteriously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look who's come to visit from Europe," came a voice from the shadows. Aidan Tarinth turned quickly to see the familiar face he had come looking for.

"CARRI, my little niece, you've grown!" he yelled jubilantly, while running over, hugging, and picking her up.

"I'm an adult now, as you can see. It's Carrera. And I see you haven't grown, you still look like a punk teenager, not much older than my daughter Karin."

"I like this look. I even got a haircut based on some style called 'emo.' See how its very long bangs and everything else is shorter?"

"Yes, I noticed."

"And you'll always be my little niece, so I'll call you what I want," he said affectionately. After a pause… "Wait, your DAUGHTER Karin? So you got married and had children after all! I had heard things, but without seeing you for so long I couldn't verify any of it. I want to meet your whole family, right after I take care of these two. This town doesn't need stupid vampires like them causing trouble."

"Well actually, the vampire hanging from the clothesline that needs to not rush into battles as often is my husband."

[From above: "So you know this person, honey?"

"And that boy you knocked unconscious is my oldest, my son Ren. I'm sure whatever you saw him attempting to do to a female was unsavory, and I'm sure he deserved whatever he got, but my husband and I typically handle discipline. It has to do with his method of drinking his preference, but he often takes it too far by stalking and dating each person he feeds on."

"Oh. Well, son, you ARE awake now, right?"

A groggy "yes, ...uncle" replied.

"Be more careful to explain yourself. I thought you were a stalker. Terribly sorry," he finished with a smile. "Let's head back to your house?" he directed at Carrera.

"Help me get my two boys, and yes."

"Good, I'd like to meet everyone else, and get some rest. I had to hitch a ride clinging to the bottom of a plane..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, first chapter, done. Length will be random, some longer, some shorter. An OC? Already? Yes, I love original characters, that's what fanfics are for. How will Carrera's uncle turning up end out? And what about Karin and dealing with ANOTHER (remeber her grandma Elda?) very teenage-like yet wise elder. And how about her relationship with Kenta? You'll see…


	2. ol' one wing

Chapter 2, sorry for the delay. Just as a forewarning, wont be regular, but will be updated. Anyway, I don't own the series. Or do I? Think about that…

I think that's about it actually. Dunno about anymore nonsensical ramblings that are important enough to go here. Oh, here's one. I know in the storyline, Christmas just happened recently, but for my story it hasn't happened yet, just because that works better for me, and so that I can write a Christmas chapter. Im sure you wont mind a bit of a rewind. I guess it's a 5 days before Christmas? Yea, that works. Onward!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Karin rolled around in her sleep, she realized she was awake. Groggily, but awake nonetheless. But still muttering from her dream? Something about "Ken…na"? No, "Kenta." She had been saying his name. As she started to blush, she pictured once again how she had managed for the first time to truly get close to him, and even hold his hand. They just sat there silently while Kenta caught a cold. And he had warned HER! Didn't bother her though. She stopped by every day after school the past few days to visit, even though he thought he looked terrible. After so long of not being able to be near him from her blood rising, she didn't care if his nose was runny or not. This may only last until her bite marks fade, but she can worry about that later. Maybe bite him again! And he was coming back tomorrow! She sat up a bit, grinning out of her face and blushing. It was only… (She glanced at the clock)… 2:30.

'I'm too excited to sleep!' she squealed mentally. 'I'll just stay up and-…'

She jumped almost a foot in the air, startled. There was someone standing in her room near the window. She hadn't even noticed him, and since he was looking out at the night skyline, it looked the same for him as well. He couldn't be that much older, 18 at the most. Still, to walk into a room with someone sleeping and not notice is pretty bad for any age. She assumed she was still groggy, because she hadn't yet wondered 'WHO THE HELL IS IN MY ROOM!'

His head moved a little, but he still didn't notice that she was awake, if he knew she was there at all. Pretty bad for a vampire, maybe a distant relative or friend of the family… 'Must be a vampire, otherwise he couldn't be in here.'

He had vicious red hair with long bangs and everything else shorter. They were even over one eye. He looked pretty stereotypically emo, like it was a joke or something. He was taller than Karin, but not too much. About halfway between her and Ren, but Ren was a scarecrow. He had a long, black cloak on, but as he took it off while still looking out the window, she could see that he had on a casual, slightly Victorian looking dress suit. It suited him well, oddly. Even his hair. On closer inspection, he was wearing vans. 'How typical. And his fingernails are black, lovely. But why would he take his cloak off HERE? I mean-… oh God, he's taking his clothes off…' Before she could speak up, his shirt was on the floor. But on his back was what shocked her. Wing stubs. 'So he really IS a vampire. And a more powerful one, he has natural wings, wow…' Yet, only one opened when he stretched and spread them. It was longer than the few she had seen before, nearly 9 feet. As she looked closer, wishing that she had night vision so that she could see better in the dark, she noticed that the other on his left WAS only a stub. It had been torn off. Not quite cleanly, but not all that jagged. 'OW,' Karin cringed mentally, 'that must have hurt!… Okay, he's reaching for his pants, I have to stop this.'

"Excuse me," she squealed in a voice sounding a bit higher than her usual. Nerves were not something she had at the moment.

Apparently, neither did he. Upon hearing her voice, he jumped even higher than she did, fell back against the wall, and knocked some of her books off the table in the corner. When she had seen him at first, he seemed very serious, but all of a sudden he seemed more like a timid kid.

"Wow, I-I'm so sorry. It's Karin, right? I just… didn't expect anyone sleeping on a bed, and just walked right in when I didn't see a coffin." "The skyline's nice," he smiled, a bit more comfortable now, while gesturing out the window.

"Yea… uhm, I think the spare room is across the hall." She was holding her pillow over most of her face, since she still had no idea who this was. He seemed a bit too young, only a year or too though, to be one of the other adult vampires her mother and father met with once a year. And he looked European, now that she thought about it. That would explain the more odd clothing tastes. 'Emo' was much more western. And his accent… "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm your great uncle," he responded, and after seeing her confused face, mentioned "mother's side."

'Oh, Karin thought. I thought grandma Elda was our only living family, I didn't know mom had any relatives.' She started to relax, and relinquished the pillow. She ignored the fact that he wasn't at all embarrassed to be in front of his great-niece shirtless. "Well, uncle, where are you from?"

"Europe. I came here to… visit," he ended with wide smile. "While our kind is about as spread out there as here in Japan, we're keeping up a steady birthrate. We actually have higher policies of secrecy there, which made it very hard for me to come visit here, and why it took so long. Last time I saw her was before she married your father. It's been a long time…"

"And what happened to your left wing?"

"Oh, uhm, I was… in a fight. Many years ago… in the mountains. It's a long story, and yes, that hurt a lot." The way he said it sounded quite a bit like a lie. Better not push it.

At least she wasn't shocked about his looking so young. When old vampires drink blood of young people, they can regain youthful looks. The more powerful the vampire, the longer that lasts, until they can control the age they look at will. Elda did the same thing, and happened to look just like Karin, which caused trouble. He must be strong then. But why didn't her parents mention that he was coming. She realized she had been silent for several seconds thinking, so he cut in: "Well, I'm very sorry for waking you up, heh. I like sleeping in too. Actually was a long flight over, so I'm going to get some rest myself. I'll see you tomorrow night!"

And with a smile, he was off. It seemed her parents hadn't mention Karin's special condition to him. He hoped it wasn't like with Elda, to prevent him from persecuting her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning her alarm went off and she practically broke her hand when it hit the table beside her. Her uncle had moved the alarm clock across the room. Despite all the throbbing and nursing her palm, that woken her had up. She turned it off, and went about her usual morning routine. Looked like her uncle was the kind who slept with his door cracked open. She tiptoed by to get to the shower. While toweling off, she couldn't help admiring herself in the mirror. She hoped the affection between her and Kenta was real, and not because of the prospect of never seeing each other again from before, or maybe something else she noticed. It was humiliating enough when the WOMEN she worked with had her wear tight clothing to flaunt her… 'Endowments,' as the women and called them. But that was stupid. Why worry herself over pointless things? That didn't make any sense.

She finished, walked past all the closed doors in the hallway, got dressed, and headed downstairs. As usually, no one in her family was awake since it was daytime, and a bomb going wouldn't bring them out of slumber. While she ate breakfast, she realized that she was really looking forward to seeing him again. They hadn't properly talked since that night on the bench, other than a few minutes to stop and say hi. Most would struggle with makeup work the first day back, but he was a genius in her eyes. He seemed so much smarter than everyone else. A few people didn't like him because he set all the curves.

She took out the usual trash that she never dared to look inside as she headed out the door in the bright sunlight, making the long trek to her school. 'Just on time,' she thought as she headed down through the rows of trees surrounding and obscuring her house. 'I'm not even a normal VAMPIRE, that's for sure.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Karin walked down the path, unbeknownst to her, a figure in a black cloak was watching her from the roof. 'A reverse vampire, huh? I guess its not UNHEARD of, but still quite an oddity. Well, a bit of color is always nice. Still, I'm curious. Especially about this Kenta boy she seems to have quite a relationship with. If she trusts him that much, I'm sure he's safe.' While still watching from the roof, he saw her go up to a house just at the foot of the hill the Marker mansion was on, and a boy walked out. They looked at each other shyly, started speaking, and soon began walking together. 'My eyesight seems to be going, I haven't had a meal in a few years, I've gotten so used to pacing my power. I used to be able to see for 5 miles no problem. That's one at the most, and I'm squinting… Can't see anymore, I better start following them.' And he jumped forward off the tower, large cloak becoming a huge, bat-like shadow that completely covered his body, he began gliding through the woods after them, careful to travel through shadows so his cloaks magic would protect him from sunlight. It was a charm he invented himself!

Somehow, Karin interested him the most. Not especially stunning, but her bobbed, layered, shaggy hair went well with her doll-like figure. She was cute. He began wondering why she dressed so formally, but then remembered that almost all schools in Japan have uniforms. Other than that, she wasn't different from any other kid nowadays. There was the youngest, Anju, with very mature, thin features for her age, flowing, almost white hair, and style of very formal, gothic period dress. She was absolutely gorgeous, especially in her black gown. And then there was the oldest, Ren, just on the border of adult hood, and perpetually goth looking with his died blue hair and typical 'punk teenager' attitude, as it was called. Quite tall as well. Carrera, his niece, had short hair and Karin's figure, and seemed to have quite taken to skimpy dresses. Henry, her husband, looked like Dracula in a business suit. Karin wouldn't have stood out any more than the others if it wasn't for her peculiarities. 'A blood producing vampire is quite something… oops, better be careful. She'll see me following her if I fly to fast or linger in a shadow. How much farther is that school? And… ooh, they're holding hands!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mhm, that's ch. 2. im building up to a few things here, and revised this more than I usually would. Actually an important chapter. Anyway, please rate/review, and thanks for reading. Ill try to not keep you waiting too long for the next one!


	3. before she starts flashing

HAHA, it took a while, and some people asking for me to start up again, but im READY TO GOO!! I don't own chibi vampire!

Karin approached Kenta's door, just down the hill, and knocked three times, hopped a little, giggled, and jumped back. Kenta stumbled out, looking a bit groggy, and his mother called from inside "Have a good day, sweetie! OH, HI Karen, hehehe…" Kenta closed the door quickly and blushed.

"Sorry about that, heh."

"No, its fine!" They both just stood in silence outside Kenta's complex, it was a small apartment, they didn't have much money at all. But that didn't bother Karin, after all he had gone through for her. He was a bit taller than average, with short, spikey-ish orange hair and very scary looking eyes that Karin still found endearing, being some type of vampire and all. Eventually, as they stood awkwardly smiling at each other, Karin said "So, we're leaving for school?"

"Oh, yea, lets go." And off they went. They chatted about nothing more serious then what was on TV last night, and about three blocks down, Karin nudged her hand towards the still a bit nervous Kenta, and he got the message and grabbed it. They both blushed and laughed, strolling all the way through the park. After taking so long for them to advance as some odd type of friends, they still had to warm into being a couple, made easier by Karin having some time before blood increasing again.

As they got closer to school, Kenta asked "So how's your blood been?"

"Fine actually. I should have a while before it gets bad. I dunno what will happen after that…"

"Well, how about this: I'm the person you're biting from now on, and I'll always be around, got it?"

"Are you sure? Not many people would be comfortable with that…"

"Its fine. I WANT to," he laughed.

"Okay, haha" And the bell rang, they yelled 'DAMMIT!' and sprinted inside.

As Aidan flew along, he thought back to what Carrera had told him after he woke Karin up. She was a blood-producing vampire, but other than that seemed completely human. Usually around once a month, her body produced so much extra blood that it would bleed like a broken fire hydrant if she didn't bite someone to let it out. Her taste in blood was misfortune, but since she put blood into people the effect on them was giving them more energy and making them happier, as opposed to taking away an effect like most vampires. And his taste in blood, well, it left an embarrassing side effect. This Kenta seemed alright. She had finally bitten him recently, so he wouldn't make her blood increase more than normal anymore, he'd have to tell her later incase she didn't know.

He would have kept going, but they ran inside, apparently they were late, so he landed down an alley where he could still see the whole front entrance of the school, wondering where to go next. He watched the school spin, and realized he was getting dizzy, and collapsed in an alley. As he regained himself against the wall, he decided first he had to find a meal, since his powers were obviously fading. He shouldn't wait so long, but in Europe they are much more careful then the Japanese vampires, and have found a way to sustain power over long time periods without getting hungry. He felt another dizzy spell coming on, and began looking wildly for someone, anyone. He stumbled out into the sun, but he ignored the burning. He would survive. Seeing another girl from Karin's school, forgetting that he was greatly intruding, he jumped to one of the trees above her, and quietly dropped behind the girl, who was walking slowly and ignoring the fact that she was late.

He got hungrier and hungrier, she was his blood preference. Going into survival mode, he could no longer control himself. Not feeling the burning from the sun in the shade, he grabbed her, stifled her screams, and sunk in. About a full minute later, he dropped her to the ground, and collapsed. Regaining himself and feeling humiliated and bad for the girl, he made she sure wasn't injured, erased her memory of the bite, and high tailed it back to the maze of back alleys. It had been years since he had last lost control and reverted to instincts, this was wrong.

While planning to find somewhere to sleep until his niece was back from school, he reflected that she had a bit of Karin's scent on her, and hoped Karin wouldn't notice the bite marks, but what were the chances that the two were friends? Wistfulness, what a stupid blood preference…

This was not good. Maki was late for school AGAIN. She decided to stop running, it was too late now anyway, mine as well take her time. She would deal with an angry teacher later. She needed to talk to Karin, all she knew was that something happened between her and Kenta, MAYBE THEY HAD FINALLY KISSED!! The only thing she wouldn't mention was the jealousy. She had been jealous of Karin finding someone since she and Kenta became awkward friends, something she still didn't understand. Karin was a fine, normal girl after all, though a bit shy, and her best friend. Or, when it comes to being jealous, but still her best friend. All SHE really wanted was to find a nice guy, but there was no one at their school worth it who wasn't taken, it was despicable. And working at her family's book store all the time, she couldn't go out to meet anyone else!

While she strolled along, getting ready to go around the corner to the front entrance, she thought she saw a black shape fall behind her from the tree. She woke up a moment later, feeling dazed.

'I must have tripped, how long was I out!?'

She checked her watch… 'AAHHH!!'

She ran off as well, noticing how much cuter all the guys in the halls seemed, and couldn't help stopping to wink at a few of them as she jogged to homeroom, undoubtedly to be yelled at.

Karin and Kenta's first class was in their homeroom, so they just stayed after attendance. Kenta was busy reading some calculus book, presumably for a test he had later, so Karin was off staring into space. Kenta was lucky to be so smart that he took college level courses. But at least they were done sidestepping each other, she thought with a smile. On the subject of sidestepping, was Maki skipping class again? She was always either early or just didn't come, usually because she didn't like getting yelled at by the teacher for being late.

But, speak of the devil, there she was. She strode in, leaving some soccer player in the hallway still grinning watching her walk away, then tripping over his own feet. Maki endured a verbal thrashing from their teacher without flinching, usually she would be closer to tears, and then sat down with a strut in her step. But none of that made any difference. To Karin's horror, but unnoticed by anyone else, there were bite marks on Maki's neck.

'But who could have… UNCLE! But, he seemed so nice and a bit timid, I thought he wasn't like Elda, attacking anyone in sight when she's hungry… well, at least we know what the effect was…' Right now Maki was batting her eyelashes at the boy behind her while the teacher was writing a sentence in English on the board. He leaned over, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. He leaned over more as she leaned backwards, and well…

'I have to get her out of here,' she thought exasperatedly. 'They'll end up on second base on top of a desk. OH, WOW, maybe I can avoid third… HONESTLY, how is our teacher so oblivious!?'

By now others had noticed and were silently cheering on the couple rapidly rounding the final bend, hands across America. Kenta was watching with cocked eyes until he saw the bite marks, and locked eyes with Karin. They both raised their hands after pulling Maki away, much to her boy's protests.

"SIR, We have to go to the bathroom!!" That got some weird looks.

"We mean… we have to take Maki to the nurse!"

"I can tell… looks like she has a fever, the way her cheeks are so rosy and her eyes are shining. But both of you?"

In unison "THANK YOU!!" and ran out the door, dragging a horny Maki out of the class room before she started flashing people, leaving the teacher simply speechless.

"Teenagers…."


End file.
